vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Music Suggestions
This page is used to request music you want to hear during battles in VGCW. This is to help clear out Bazza's twitch inbox and reduce repeated requests. No character theme requests, please. - BRYN4444 (talk) ---- When adding a suggestion do a ctrl + f for it beforehand. Also, you MUST include a YouTube link with your music track! Brand new wikia accounts have to be autoconfirmed (make at least 10 edits and be at least 4 days old) before being able to edit THIS page specifically. It's to prevent anonymous users from just signing up to bypass the lock. You can edit other pages, but not this one. Wikia accounts are universal so wiki accounts made on other wikis older than the waiting period can edit. If a song/track is used in VGCW please remove that track from here, and add it to the VGCW Official Playlist. # *1080 Snowboarding - Blue Flame *1080 Snowboarding - Work Your Body(Plot events) A *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd you steal our Garbage?! - Party in the Clouds *Ace Attorney - Cornered! Orchestra Chronology *Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies - Pursuit ~ Cornered *Ace Attorney: Investigations - Pursuit ~ Lying Coldly *Ace Attorney: Investigations 2 - Pursuit ~ Wanting to Find the Truth *Ace Attorney: Pursuit ~ Cornered 2001 (Cadenza Remix) *Ace Combat Zero - Juggernaut *Alone in the Dark (2008) - An End to a Prelude *Anarchy Reigns (Max Anarchy) - Fast Lane *Anarchy Reigns (Max Anarchy) - Find You *Anarchy Reigns (Max Anarchy) - Kill 'Em All *Anarchy Reigns (Max Anarchy) - My Town, My City *Anarchy Reigns (Max Anarchy) - Play For Keeps *Anarchy Reigns (Max Anarchy) - Play My Ass Off *Anarchy Reigns (Max Anarchy) - Ruthless *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Assholevania *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Boss Battle *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Dungeons and Dickholes *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Future Fuckballs 2010 *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Laughin' Jokin' Numbnuts *Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures - Thy Farts Consumed *Animal Crossing: New Leaf - K.K. Jongara (Live) *Ape Escape 3 - White Monkey Battle *Ape Escape 3 - Wintersville *Arcana Heart 3 - Crimson Valkyrja *Arcana Heart 3 - Mountain Temple *Arcana Heart 3 - Sky Temple *Arc Rise Fantasia - Battle Theme 4 *Assassin's Creed - Chase Theme *Asura's Wrath - Orphan Wolf Legend *Asura's Wrath - Symphony No.9 in E Minor 'From the New World' *Atelier Meruru - Nefertiti *Awesomenauts - Wormhole Surfing B *Bad Rats Soundtrack - Kingdom Animalia *Barkley: Shut Up and Jam Gaiden - Zalatar - Precious Pellets (Or a slam remix) *Barkley 2 - Johnathan Taylor Thomas 2 *Bastion - Brusher Patrol *Bastion - Mine, Windbag, Mine *Baten Kaitos - Soft Labyrinth *Baten Kaitos - True Mirror (guitar ver) *Baten Kaitos - Violent Storm *Baten Kaitos - Chaotic Dance *Batman - Streets of Desolation, Stage One *Batman: Arkham City - Main Theme *Battle Block Theater - Buckle Your Pants *Battle Block Theater - Secret Area *Battle Block Theater - Boss *Battle Block Theater - Laidback Thrills *Battle Block Theater - Mr. Finale *Battletoads (Arcade) - Stage 1 *Battletoads & Double Dragon - Stage 1 *Battle Hunter - Gon's Theme *Beatmania - The Least 100sec *Beatmania - Timepiece Phase II *Bionic Command: Rearmed - Meet the Enemy and Descend *Bionicle Heroes - Titan Battle *Blast Corps - Simian Acres *BlazBlue - Under Heaven Destruction (Ragna vs Jin)(Perfect for rival fights) *Blue Dragon - Eternity *Bomberman 64 - Boss *Bomberman 64 - Friend or Foe *Bomberman 64 - Masker *Bomberman 64 - Sirius 2 *Bomberman 64: The Second Attack - Final Boss (Angel) *Bomberman 64: The Second Attack - Final Boss (Demon) *Bomberman Generation - Boss *Bomberman Generation - Dodge Battle *Bomberman Max 2 - Boss *Bomberman Tournament - Boss Battle *Buck Bumble - Title *Bunny Must Die: Chelsea and the 7 Devils - Boss Theme *Bunny Must Die: Chelsea and the 7 Devils - Forbidden Thermomewclear Plant *Burning Rangers - We are the Burning Rangers *Burnout Paradise - Exodus C *Cadillacs and Dinosaurs - 47th Street *Capcom vs SNK 2 - True Love Makin' *Captain America and the Avengers - Hawkeye's Theme *Castlevania - Battle of the Holy (remix) *Castlevania - Bloody Tears (Hard Rock) *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - A Toccata into Blood-Soaked Darkness *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - I Am The Wind (Cover by Romscout) *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night - Marble Gallery *Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: Labyrinth of Forgotten Time - Alexander Battle *Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: Labyrinth of Forgotten Time - Memories of the World *Chrono Trigger - Battle With Magus *Chrono Trigger - Boss Battle 2 (Battle with Azala) *Contra 4 - Stage 1 (Easy/Normal) *Contra 4 - Stage 1 (Hard) *Crash Bandicoot - Hogging Molly (remix) *Crash Bandicoot: Warped - Neo Cortex *Crash Bandicoot: Wrath of Cortex - Crashes To Ashes *Crash Twinsanity - Mecha Bandicoot *Crash Twinsanity - Totem God *Crash Twinsanity - Uka Uka's Theme (Bazza actually played this song during a match in January) *Crazy Bus - Main Theme *Crazy Taxi - All I Want *Cthulu Saves the World - Existence Collapses (Final Boss) *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On - FADE TO BLACK *Cyberbots - HELLION Theme D *Dangan Ronpa - BOX-16 *Daytona USA 2 - I Can Do It (Takenobu Mitsuyoshi Version.) *Daytona USA Circuit Edition - Daytona USA Medley *de Blob 2 - Paint Party *Deadly Premonition - George Woodman *Dead Rising 3 - Sloth Battle (Trent) *Dead or Alive 5 - Gotta Move On (Sweat) *Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate - The City Never Sleeps (Sky City Tokyo) *Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate - Roar of the Crowd (Mila) *Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate - El Diablo (Rachel) *Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate - Fuga (Momiji) *Dead or Alive Dimensions - You Are Under My Control (Tina) *Deus Ex - Majestic 12: Attack or Attacked *Deus Ex - Ocean Lab: Shootout *Deus Ex - Versalife: Force your way *Devil May Cry - Ultra Violet *Devil May Cry 3 - Devils May Cry *Devil May Cry 3 - Vergil Battle 2 *Devil May Cry 4 - Swipe of the Sword *Devil's Crush - Main Theme (Torzelan Cover) *Disney's Aladdin (Genesis) - Arab Rock *Disaster: Day of Crisis - Main Theme *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Esper Battle (Remix, Final Fantasy XII) *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Force Your Way (Remix, Final Fantasy VIII) *Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy - Cantata Mortis & God in Fire *DOOM - Facing the Spider *Donkey Kong '94 - Showdown At The Tower *Donkey Kong 64 - Army Dillo Battle *Donkey Kong 64 - K.Rool Battle *Donkey Kong Country - Minecart Madness *Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest - Mining Melancholy *Donkey Kong Country Returns - Tiki Tong Theme *Double Dragon Neon - Lab 1 *Double Dragon Neon - Skullmageddeon *Dragon Ball Z - Pikkon's Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Challengers (Guitar) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Senritsu no Toki/It's Thrilling Time *Dragon Ball Z Budokai - World Tournament Theme *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 - Aozora o Dakishimete/Embrace The Blue Sky *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 - Lost Courage *Dragon Ball Z Butoden - Trunks' Theme *Dragon Ball Kai - Dragon Soul - Orchestra Version *Dragon Ball Raging Blast - Progression *Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 - Power of Omega *DuckTales Remastered - The Moon *DuckTales Remastered - Mt. Vesuvius *Duke Nukem Forever - Theme Song *Duke Nukem Trilogy - E3 2008 Trailer Theme *Dune - Too *Dynasty Warriors 4 - The Wall of Fate *Dynasty Warriors 5 - Run, Run, Run *Dynasty Warriors 6 - Slash the Demon E *EarthBound - Battle Against a Mobile Opponent *EarthBound - Pokey Means Business *Earthworm Jim - New Junk City *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Ice and Fire *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Mutaclone *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future - Roaring Forces The Chase *Etrian Odyssey III - Those that Slay and Fall (Super Arrange Version) *Etrian Odyssey IV - Faith is my Pillar (Super Arrange Version) F *F-Zero - Big Blue (Jazz remix) *F-Zero GP Legend - The Meaning of Truth *F-Zero GX - Emperor Breath *F-Zero GX - Leon *F-Zero GX - Night of Big Blue *F-Zero GX - Red Canyon *F-Zero GX - Shotgun Kiss *FarCry 3: Blood Dragon - Blood Dragon Theme *Fatal Fury - Raiden/Big Bear Theme *Fate/Extra - Battle 2 *Fate/Extra - Battle 4 *Fate/Stay night - Clashing Souls (Realta Nua Soundtrack Reproduction 2012) *Fate/Stay night - Light and Darkness (Realta Nua Soundtrack Reproduction 2012) *Final Fantasy IV Advance - Battle 2 *Final Fantasy VI - Dancing Mad (Fanatic Harmony Remix) *Final Fantasy VIII - Liberi Fatali *Final Fantasy IX - Mystery Sword *Final Fantasy X - Battle with Seymour *Final Fantasy X-2 - I'll Give You Something Hot *Final Fantasy XII - A Speechless Battle *Final Fantasy XIII - Blinded By Fate *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Paradox *Final Fantasy XIV - Fallen Angel *Final Fantasy Mystic Quest - Battle 3 *Final Fantasy Mystic Quest - Mount Gale/Pazuzu's Tower *Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi - Together We Ride (Guitar Cover) *Fire Emblem Awakening - Don't Speak Her Name *Fire Emblem Awakening - Id (Purpose) AKA Final Battle music *Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - Black Knight Battle *Folklore - The Judge and the Judged *Fortune Street - Final Boss(Super Mario World) (Bowser battles) *FPM - Reaching for the Stars (Arino plot/victory) G *Game Center CX - Last Continue by AD Nakayama *Gex: Enter the Gecko - Mooshoo Pork *Gex: Enter the Gecko - Rez *Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko - Anime Channel *Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko - Boss Theme *Gitaroo Man - Born to be Bone *Glover - Atlantis Boss *Gods Eater Burst - Endless Erosion / Endless Voracity *God Hand - Devil May Sly *God Hand - Sunset Heroes *God Hand - Yet... Oh See Mind *Goldeneye 007 - Silo *Golden Sun - Isaac's Battle Theme *Golden Sun - Isaac's Battle Theme (Guitar remix) *Golden Sun: The Lost Age - Doom Dragon *Golden Sun: The Lost Age - Mars Lighthouse *Golden Sun: Dark Dawn - Boss Theme 1 *Golden Sun: Dark Dawn - Saturos' Theme *Grandia - Battle 1 *Grandia - Battle 3 *Grandia - Garlyle Forces Battle *GRiMM - The Apocalypse Will Arrive on a NES Cartridge *Guardian Heroes - Rough and Ready *Guardian Heroes - Roundabout *Guardian Heroes - Shuffler In The Dark *Guilty Gear Isuka - Home Sweet Grave *Guilty Gear XX - Holy Orders *Guilty Gear XX - Noontide *Guilty Gear XX Reload (Korean version) - In the Arms of Death H *Half-Life 2 - Apprehension and Evasion *Halo 3 - One Final Effort *Hardball 5 - Theme Song *Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai - You (Destructive) *Homestuck - Iron Knight *Homestuck - Knife's Edge *Homestuck - Sunslammer *Hotline Miami - Hydrogen *Hotline Miami - Miami Disco *The House of the Dead Overkill - Mother Battle I *I Wanna Be The Boshy - Hell(o) Kitty (actual song name is Rose At Twilight by NemesisTheory) *Illusion of Gaia/Time - Clash of Light and Shadow *Illusion of Gaia/Time - The Guardian *Ikaruga - Chapter 3 (Faith) J *Jazz Jackrabbit 2 - Boss Music 2 *Jet Set Radio - Everybody Jump Around *Jet Set Radio - Rock it On *Jet Set Radio - Sneakman *Jet Set Radio - That's Enough *Jet Set Radio Future - Funky Dealer *Jet Set Radio Future - Concept of Love *Jikkyou Oshaberi Parodius - Ganbare Goemon, A Fast-Paced Journey *Jurassic Park (SNES) - Raptor Rap (Jungle Area) K *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Boss Fight 1 *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Dark Pit's Theme *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Lightning Battle *Kid Icarus: Uprising - Lord of the Underworld *Kid Icarus: Uprising - The Reaper's Line of Sight *Killer Instinct Gold - Black Orchid Theme *Killer Instinct Gold - Gargos Theme *Killer Instinct Gold - T. J. Combo Theme *Kingdom Hearts - Destati *Kingdom Hearts - Shrouding Dark Cloud *Kingdom Hearts - The Deep End *Kingdom Hearts 2 - A Fight to the Death *Kingdom Hearts 2 - Darkness of the Unknown *Kingdom Hearts 2 - The Encounter *Kingdom Hearts 2 - Hazardous Highway *Kingdom Hearts 2 - Vim and Vigor *Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix - The 13th Reflection (for Organization XIII fights) *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days - Vector to the Heavens (for Xion fights) *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - Hellfire (Boss Battle) (Fanmade) *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - L'Impeto Oscuro *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - TWISTER -KINGDOM MIX- *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - Wild Blue *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance - Gigabyte Mantis *Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Black Powder *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Dismiss (Xehanort Final Battle theme) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Dwarf Woodlands Battle (Remake) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - Enter the Void *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - The Mysterious Figure *Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Rage Awakened *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep - The Tumbling *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix - Master, Tell Me the Truth *Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories - Lord of the Castle (Marluxia Final Boss Phase 2 Theme) *Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories - The 13th Struggle (for Organization XIII fights) *Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories - The Force In You (Repliku Boss) *Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded - No More Bugs!! -Bug Version- *King Solomon's Mines - Main Theme (Arino plot/victory) *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Diamond Dust (Kula Diamond's Theme) *The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match - Psycho Soldier ~Super Chinese Remix~ (Athena Asamiya's Theme) *The King of Fighters XI - Bad Girl (Bonne Jenet's Theme) *The King of Fighters XI - KDD-0075 (Kula Diamond's Theme) *The King of Fighters XI - Triumphantly (Malin's Theme) *The King of Fighters XIII - Purity Soldiers (Athena Asamiya's Theme) *Kirby's Dreamland - King Dedede's Theme (SSBB Remix) *KIrby's Dreamland 2 - Rick's Theme (Blue Comet Remix) *Kirby's Dreamland 2 - Coo's Theme (Remix) (Main part starts at 0:27) *Kirby Air Ride - King Dedede/Dyna Blade (Castle Lololo) *Kirby Air Ride - Checkered Knights *Kirby Air Ride - Machine Passage *Kirby's Return to Dreamland - C-R-O-W-N-E-D *Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Galacta Knight *Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Heavy Lobster *Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Boss Battle *Kirby's Return to Dreamland - Another Dimension *Kirby Super Star - Halberd *Kirby Super Star - Gladiator Kirby *Kirby Triple Deluxe - Tough Enemy *Kirby Triple Deluxe - Dark Meta Knight *Kirby Triple Deluxe - Masked King Dedede *Kirby Triple Deluxe - Coo and Rick *Kirby 64 - Miracle Matter *Knuckles' Chaotix - This Horizon *Knuckles' Chaotix - Speed Slider Zone *Knuckles' Chaotix - Botanic Base Zone *Knuckles' Chaotix - Special Stage *Knuckles' Chaotix - Metal Sonic 2nd form *KOF Maximum Impact - Rooftop Realism *KOF Maximum Impact - Gaining Strength Under the Waterfall *KOF Maximum Impact - Infectious Love *KOF Maximum Impact - The Trumpeter Under the Bridge *KOF Maximum Impact - At Suitashi, Toyotsuchou... *KOF Maximum Impact 2 - Mozukusu in the Mosque *KOF Maximum Impact 2 - Taiko Man *KOF Maximum Impact 2 - Feelin' Like A Celebrity *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A - Blue Heaven L *La-Mulana - Death Game *La-Mulana - GIGA-MAGMA *La-Mulana - Treasure Sealed Off *Lets Go Rider Kick! (Segata) *The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky - Silver Will (Arranged) *The Legend of the Mystical Ninja - Road to the Flying Castle *The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - Minigame *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Ganondorf Battle *The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - Groosenator (vs. Groose) *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - Hidden Village (Metal Remix) *Lego Island - Interplanetary (Beach Theme) *Lego Marvel Superheroes - Doctor's in the House *Lego Marvel Superheroes - Juggernauts and Crosses *Luigi's Mansion - Training Theme *Luigi's Mansion - Bogmire Battle *Luigi's Mansion - King Boo Battle *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon - Pause Menu (plot) *Lords of Thunder - Auzal *Lords of Thunder - Boss Fight Music *Lords of Thunder - Boss 2 Music *Lords of Thunder - Bosque *Lords of Thunder - Cielom *Lords of Thunder - Dark Tower *Lords of Thunder - Dezant *Lords of Thunder - Final Boss Music *Lords of Thunder - Helado *Lords of Thuner - Llamarada M *MadWorld - Get It Up *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - Sudden Death *Mario Tennis - Wario/Waluigi Court (Out of the Woods) *Mario Tennis Open - Wario's Dunes (Out of the Woods) *Mario Kart DS - Waluigi Pinball *Mario Kart 7 - Rainbow Road *Mario Smash Football/Super Mario Strikers - Sudden Death *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - Final Boss *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team/Dream Team Bros. - Dream Battle *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - 500m Speed Skating *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Buoy Base Galaxy *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Slide (Super Mario 64) *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Koopa's Road *Mario Superstar Baseball - Wario Palace *Marvel Super Heroes - Theme of Captain America *Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - Clock Tower Stage *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Dormammu *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Deadpool *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Spider-Man *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Taskmaster *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Tron Bonne (For Great Justice Mix) *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of X-23 *Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Zero *Mass Effect 2 - Lair of the Shadow Broker Battle Theme *Max Payne - Killer Suits *Medieval - Scarecrow Fields *Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge - Wily Stage 1/Heart of Enker (Remix) *Mega Man II (GB) - Air Man Remix *Mega Man 2 - Metal Man (Hyadain Remix) *Mega Man 25th Anniversary (Rock) - Wily Boss Medley *Mega Man 3 - Wily 1 & Wily 2 (OC Remix) *Mega Man 3 - Snake Man *Mega Man IV (GB) - Farewell to Ballade (Remix) *Mega Man IV (GB) - Wily Battle *Mega Man V (GB) - Pluto Stage (remix) *Mega Man V (GB) - Sunstar (Hard Destruction remix) *Mega Man 7 - Wily Stage 1 *Mega Man 7 - Boss Battle *Mega Man 7 - Freeze Man *Mega Man 9 - Galaxy Man (Remix) *Mega Man 9 - Hornet Man *Mega Man 9 - Rock Medley *Mega Man 10 - Against the Pressure (arranged) *Mega Man 10 - Stairway to Darkness (Arranged) *Mega Man X - Snake Mandrill *Mega Man Zero 3 - Cannonball (Mythos Remix) *Mega Man ZX - Rockin' On *Mega Man ZX Advent - Soul Ablaze (ZXA Tunes Remix) *Melty Blood - Midnight Raider *Metal Gear (MSX) - Escape Beyond Big Boss (Bart Roijmans Remix) *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - It Has To Be This Way *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - I'm My Own Master Now *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Locked and Loaded *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Only Thing I Know for Real *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - The Stains of Time *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Red Sun *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - Rules of Nature *Metal Gear Solid 4 - Gekko *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Heaven's Divide *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Koi No Yokushiryoku (Love Deterrence) *Metal Slug - Stage 1 *Metal Slug 3 - Final Boss *Metal Slug 4 - The Scene of a Hard Battle *Metroid - Urban Epidemic (DJ Britt) *Mighty Switch Force! - Whoa, I'm In Space Cuba *Mischief Makers - Mini Boss Theme *The Misadventures of Tron Bonne - Nakkai Desert *Mortal Kombat II - Shao Kahn's Arena *Mortal Kombat 4 - Elder God's Arena *Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance - Lost Tomb *Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance - Quan Chi's Fortress *Mortal Kombat: Deception - Chamber of Artifacts *Mortal Kombat: Armageddon - Evil Tower *Mortal Kombat: Armageddon - Sektor's Warship Prison *Mother/Earthbound Zero - Fight Against a Dangerous Foe (Remix) *Mother 3 - Audacious March *Mother 3 - Natural Killer Cyborg *Mother 3 - Porky's Theme *Mother 3 - Oh, Buta Mask *Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon - Gourmet Submarine Castle Part 3 *Mystical NInja Starring Goemon - I Am Impact N *Namco X Capcom - Final Fight *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST1 - Decisive Battle *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST2 - She Said, Don't Make Others *Neon Genesis Evangelion OST1 - The Beast *NiGHTS into Dreams - The Mantle *NiGHTS into Dreams - Theme of a Tragedic Revenge *NiGHTS Journey of Dreams - Bomamba Rematch *NiGHTS Journey of Dreams - D'Force Master *NiGHTS Journey of Dreams - Queen Bella's Rematch *No More Heroes - Mach 13 Elephant Explosion *No More Heroes - Pleather for Breakfast *No More Heroes - Steel Python *No More Heroes - We Are Finally Cowboys *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Feet on the Air *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - It's Kill or Be Killed *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Philstine *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Sub Crazy *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Subuta.1 *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle - Titanium Batt *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Uchiha Stage *Nier - The Dark Colossus Destroys All *Nier - Deep Crimson Foe *Ninja Gaiden - Sudden Threat O *Octodad - Credits (Octopus, I Love You - Dalmatian Rex and the Eigentones) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch - Grocery Store Chase *Octodad: Dadliest Catch - Amazon Arcade Flooding *Octodad: Dadliest Catch - Blub Choir *Octodad: Dadliest Catch - Hot Concessions *Octodad: Dadliest Catch - Credits Theme *Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen - Billow of the Dark *Ogre Battle 64 - Decisive *Okami - The Sun Rises *Outrun 2 - Life Was A Bore *Other - Airman ga Taosenai (16-bit remix) *Other - Airman ga Taosenai (slam remix) P *Pachislot Ganbare Goemon - Planet Aquan BGM [Toue Country] *Pachislot Ganbare Goemon 2 - Butterflies Dancing in the Night *Pachislot Ganbare Goemon 2 - Ryugu Castle (ART version) *Panzer Dragoon - The Imperial Capital Ablaze *Panzer Dragoon Saga - Atolm Dragon *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Bowser's Quest World 3-1 *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Final Boss *Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Lord Crump *Perfect Dark - End Credits *Persona 3 - Unavoidable Battle *Persona 3 FES - Heartful Cry *Phoenix Wright - Unlimited Corners (Cornered mashup) *Plants Vs Zombies - Ultimate Battle *Plok! - Title Theme *Plok! - Boss Theme *Pocky & Rocky - Final Battle *Pokémon Anime OST - Be An Arrow *Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen/Emerald - Deoxys *Pokemon Stadium - Gym Leader Battle *Pokemon Black & White 2 - Champion Iris *Pokemon Black & White 2 - Champion Iris (Remix) *Pokemon X & Y - Gym Leader Battle *Pokemon X & Y - vs. Xerneas/Yveltal/Zygarde *Pokemon X & Y - vs. Mewtwo *Portal - 4000 Degrees Kelvin *Portal 2 - Four Part Plan *Prinny: Can I Really be the Hero? - Last Celebration *Professor Layton & The Unwound Future - Theme of The Last Time Travel (Live) *Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney - Opening Theme *Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney - Objection! 2012 *Professor Layton vs Ace Attorney - Pursuit ~ Casting Magic *Project Dream - Bully *The Protomen - Light up the Night *Punch Out!! Wii - Soda Popinski Full Theme *Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary - Final of Puyo Puyo Q *Quake 2 - Descent Into Cerberon *Quake 2 - Kill Ratio R *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando - Silver City *Regular Show: Mordecai & Rigby in 8-Bit Land - Title Music *Resident Evil 5 - Rust in Summer 2008 *Resident Evil 5 - Winds of Madness *Rhythm Heaven - Struck by the Rain (Karate Man) *Rhythm Heaven Fever - Lonely Storm (Karate Man) *Rhythm Heaven Fever - Lonely Storm (Japanese Ver. Karate Man 2) *Rhythm Heaven Fever - Remix 10 *Rhythm Heaven Fever - Ringside *Rhythm Heaven Fever - See-saw *Ridge Racer Type 4 - Burnin' Rubber *Ridge Racer Type 4 - Move Me *Ring of Destruction - BWA (Vs. Haggar) *Ring of Destruction - Las Vegas(Vs. Haggar) *Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2 - Theme of Mike Haggar *Ristar - Crazy Kings *Rogue Legacy - Lamprey (Tower Boss) S *Saints Row IV - Main Theme *Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space - Radical *Sam & Max: Beyond Time and Space - TKO *Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse - Main Theme *Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse - Skun-ka'pe Action (Can skip to the 30 second mark where it picks up) *Sam & Max: Save the World - DeSoto Chase *Samurai Shodown - Tuna (Galford's Stage) *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game - Another Winter *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game - Making Movies *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game - Rock Club *Secret of Mana - Danger (Boss Battle Theme) *Secret of Mana - Meridian Dance (Final Battle Theme) *SegaGaGa - SegaGaGa March *SegaGaGa - Shall I Persuade You *SegaGaGa - Believers' Propaganda Song (Sega GaGa Forever) *SegaRock - Cyber Troopers: Virtual On - Into the Blue Sky *SegaRock - Gain Ground - Origin ~ Awaken *SegaRock - Phantasy Star II - PLACE OF DEATH *SegaRock - Phantasy Star IV - LAUGHTER *Shadow the Hedgehog - All Hail Shadow (Crush 40/Magna-Fi Hybrid Mix) *Shadow the Hedgehog - Cryptic Castle *Shadow the Hedgehog - Circus Park *Shadow the Hedgehog - Digital Circuit *Shadow the Hedgehog - Glyphic Cannon *Shadow the Hedgehog - Prison Island *Shadow the Hedgehog - Westopolis *Shatter - Boss Music *Shenmue - Battle 2 *Shenmue - Battle 3 *Shenmue - To The Sea And The Continent Beyond *Shenmue II - Greg More *Shinobi (PS2) - Call *Shinobi III: Return of the Ninja Master - Whirlwind *Shin Megami Tensei IV - Ikebukuro *The Sims 3 - New Glitz (aka BOO NITS) *The Simpsons Arcade - Downtown Springfield ~ Help Maggie *Skies of Arcadia - Bombardment 1 *Skies of Arcadia - Boss Battle (Crisis, Opportunity) *Skies of Arcadia - Last Battle *Skies of Arcadia - Military Facility Dungeon *Skullgirls - Grand Cathedral *The Sky Crawlers - V.S. Orishina Final Battle *Slam of the Northstar - Quad City DJs vs Crystal Kings (Space Jam + Fist of the North Star theme) *Snowboard Kids Plus - Dizzy Land *Snowboard Kids - Night Highway *Snowboard Kids 2 Guitar Medley (by FamilyJulesX7) *Snowboard Kids 2 - Haunted House *Snowboard Kids 2 - Linda's Castle *Snowboard Kids 2 - Starlight Highway *Snowboard Kids 2 - Ice Land *Sonic 3D Blast - Diamond Dust Zone Act 2 *Sonic and the Secret Rings - Unawakening Float *Sonic and the Black Knight - Knight of the Wind *Sonic and the Black Knight - Crystal Cave *Sonic and the Black Knight - With Me *Sonic and the Black Knight - Great Megalith *Sonic and the Black Knight - Dragon's Lair *Sonic and the Black Knight - Molten Mine *Sonic Adventure - Emerald Coast (Azure Blue World) *Sonic Adventure - Speed Highway (Run Through The Speed Highway) *Sonic Adventure - Casinopolis (Dilapitaded Way) *Sonic Adventure - Windy Valley (The Air) *Sonic Adventure - Icecap (Be Cool, Be Wild and Be Groovy) *Sonic Adventure - Red Mountain (Red Hot Skull) *Sonic Adventure - Sand Hill *Sonic Adventure - Lost World (Tricky Maze) *Sonic Adventure - Sky Deck (Sky Deck A Go! Go!) *Sonic Adventure - Final Egg (Crank the Heat Up!!) *Sonic Adventure - Theme Of Dr. Eggman *Sonic Adventure - Chaos 6 Battle *Sonic Adventure 2 - Escape from the City (City Escape) *Sonic Adventure 2 - That's The Way I Like It (Metal Harbor) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Highway in the Sky (Final Rush) *Sonic Adventure 2 - This Way Out (Prison Lane) *Sonic Adventure 2 - On the Edge (Eternal Engine) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Vengeance is Mine (Radical Highway) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Rhythm and Balance (White Jungle) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Mr. Unsmiley (Sky Rail) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Remember Me? M.F.M. (Iron Gate) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Supporting Me (Biolizard) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Strategy (Plot) *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Metal Sonic's Theme *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Galactic Parade *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Adder's Lair (The Wilderness) *Sonic CD - Boss (JP/EU) *Sonic CD - Cosmic Eternity - Believe In Yourself *Sonic CD - Stardust Speedway Bad Future (JP/EU) *Sonic Colors - Tropical Resort (Act 1) *Sonic Colors - Terminal Velocity (Act 1) *Sonic Colors - Sweet Mountain (Act 1) *Sonic Colors - Starlight Carnival (Act 2) *Sonic Colors - Vs. Orcan & Skullian *Sonic Generations - Chemical Plant (Modern) *Sonic Generations - Egg Dragoon remix *Sonic Generations - Stardust Speedway: Bad Future (JP version remix) *Sonic Generations - Stardust Speedway: Bad Future (US version remix) *Sonic Generations - Tropical Resort (Modern) *Sonic Heroes - Final Fortress *Sonic Heroes - What I'm Made Of *Sonic Lost World - Desert Ruins Zone 1 *Sonic Lost World - Dragon Dance *Sonic Lost World - Final Boss (Dr. Eggman Showdown) *Sonic Lost World - Honeycomb Highway *Sonic Lost World - Wonder World (Title Theme) *Sonic Rush - Back 2 Back (Original Groove Rush Remix) *Sonic Rush - Jeh Jeh Rocket (Original Groove Rush Remix) *Sonic Rush - Right There, Ride On (Original Groove Rush Remix) *Sonic Rush - Ska Cha Cha (Original Groove Rush Remix) *Sonic Rush - Vela Nova (Original Groove Rush Remix) *Sonic Rush - What U Need (Original Groove Rush Remix) *Sonic Rush - Wrapped In Black (Original Groove Rush Remix) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Green Hill Zone (Remix) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Boss *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Crisis City *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Egg Cerberus & Egg Genesis *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Flame Core (Volcano) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Kingdom Valley *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Radical Train (The Abandoned Mine) *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Solaris Phase 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 - Wave Ocean (The Water's Edge) *Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Doomsday Zone (SMBZ Remix) *Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Hydrocity Zone Act 2 (Remix) *Sonic Unleashed - Egg Dragoon *Sonic Unleashed - Rooftop Run (Day) *Sonic Unleashed - Windmill Isle (Day) *South Park: The Stick of Truth - Battle Music 1 *South Park: The Stick of Truth - Battle Music 2 *South Park: The Stick of Truth - Mongolian Horde *South Park: The Stick of Truth - Kawaii Princess Kenny *Spider-Man and Venom: Maximum Carnage - Super Villians *Spider-Man & X-Men: Arcade's Revenge - Gambit *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - vs. Deadpool *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Mysterio (Noir) *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage - Gulp's Overlook *Spyro: Year of the Dragon - Fireworks Factory *Spyro: Year of the Dragon - Cloud Spires *Spyro: Year of the Dragon - Molten Crater / Dino Mines *Star Fox 64 - Area 6 *Star Fox Assault - Theme of Star Wolf *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - The True Nature of All *Street Fighter II - Red Cyclone (The Gammar Club Remix) *Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - Beats In My Head (Elena Stage) *Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike - Crowded Street (Yun & Yang Stage) *Street Fighter IV - Cruise Ship Stern *Street Fighter IV - Drive-In at Night *Street Fighter IV - Historic Distillery *Street Fighter IV - Overpass *Street Fighter IV - Theme of C. Viper *Street Fighter IV - Theme of Sakura *Street Fighter IV - Theme of Zangief *Super Street Fighter IV - Skyscraper Under Construction *Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Ibuki *Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Juri *Super Street Fighter IV - Theme of Makoto *Street Fighter X Tekken - Tekken Rival Battle 2 *Street Fighter X Tekken - Half Pipe (Upper Floor) *Street Fighter X Tekken - Jin & Xiaoyu (Mid Boss) *Street Fighter X Tekken - Cosmic Elevator *Street Fighter X Tekken - Pitstop 109 (Day) *Street Fighter 2010: The Final Fight - Planet 1, Area 3 *Streets of Rage - Fighting in the Street *Strider (1989) - Raid! *Strider 2 - The End of All Beings *Strider (2014) - Raid! *Suikoden Tierkreis - Sally Beacon *Super Bomberman 3 - Battle *Super Bomberman 5 - Battle Theme 2 *Super Dodgeball Brawlers - Final *Super Dodgeball Brawlers - Japan *Super Hang-On - Winning Road *Super Mario 64 - Final Bowser (original) *Super Mario Bros 3 - Bowser Battle (Metal Remix) *Super Mario Galaxy - Gusty Garden Galaxy (Guitar Cover) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Time Trial *Super Mario World - Bowser Battle *Super Paper Mario - Sammer's Kingdom *Super Punch Out - Minor Circuit (Metal Remix) *Super Puyo Puyo - Final of Puyo Puyo *Super Robot Wars OGs - Rocks *Super Smash Bros. - Happy Together by the Turtles (Commercial) *Super Smash Bros. 64 - Fighting Polygon Team *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 0² Battle *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Airship *Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Go K.K. Rider! *Super Smash Bros. Melee - Multi-Man Melee 1 T *Tales of Destiny 2 - Wheel of Fortune (Tales of Destiny Director's Cut Premium Soundtrack) *Tales of the Abyss - Eternal Mind *Tales of the Abyss - Everlasting Fight *Tales of Legendia - Seeking Victory *Tales of Symphonia - The End of a Thought *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 - A Desperate Battle *Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes - Ryu's Theme *Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes - Yami Phase 3 *Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - Orbital Ring Systems Cargo Bay *Team Fortress 2 - Hudda Hudda Huh! *Team Fortress 2 - I'm Fire (Heavy and Demo) *Team Fortress 2 - Rocket Jump Waltz (Heavy's Remix) *Team Fortress 2 - Intruder Alert *Team Fortress 2 - MEDIC! *Team Fortress 2 - Saxy Awards 2011 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters - Cafeteria (Raph's Theme) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters - Metal Works (Shredder's Theme) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters - Scrapyard (Don's Theme) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters - Sky Palace (Mikey's Theme) *Terranigma - Overcoming Everything *Terranigma - Those Who Stand in the Way *Tekken 2 - Nobody Catch Me (Michelle's Theme) *Tekken 4 - Honmaru Stage Theme (The Inner Shrine) *Tekken 5 - Ground Zero Funk *Tekken 5 - Unforgiven (With Background Crowd) *Tekken 6 - Sheep Grassland *Tekken Revolution - Sakura Schoolyard *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Baile de Batalla (Fireworks over Barcelona) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Fantastic Theatre (Odeum of Illusions) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - IT'S NOT A TUNA! (Bountiful Sea) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Moonlit Wilderness -D.T.O. Mix- *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Sadistic Xmas (Arctic Dream) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - School -After School Mix- *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - School ~ School Mix [Sakura Schoolyard (Bro Safari and UFO!)] *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Snow Castle -Mundus Arrange- (Winter Palace) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Snoop Dogg - Knocc Em Down *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - The Strongest Iron Arena -Silver Mix- *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Tekstep Fountain (CGT RMX) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Tool Pusher (Tempest) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - What you will see (Heavenly Garden) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition - High School Love *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann - Rap is a Man's Soul *The Terminator - Future Shock *Time Crisis 4 - Metropolis Mayhem (Stage 1-3) *Time & Eternity - Home (Plot) *Timesplitters 2 - Ice Station *Timesplitters 2 - Scrapyard *Timesplitters: Future Perfect - Disco A GoGo *Touhou 12.3 - Nuclear Fusion *Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue - Airport Infiltration *Treasure Adventure Game - Figth or Fight *Trauma Center: Under the Knife - Caduceus USA *Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2 - Severing the Chains of Fate *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter - Boss Theme *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter - Campaigner Battle *Turok: Dinosaur Hunter - T-Rex (Thunder) Battle U *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Hawkeye *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Nova *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Theme of Rocket Raccoon *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Turnabout Mode *Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Gargoyle's Quest Intro (Theme of Firebrand) *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Endless Nine *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Mortal Stampede *Umineko no Naku Koro ni - Worldend Dominator *Unreal Tournament - Foregone Destruction (Facing Worlds) V *Venture Bros - Assclamp! *Venture Bros - Fumblestealth *Viewtiful Joe - Inferno Lord *Viewtiful Joe 2 - True Heroes *Virtua Fighter - GAME START *Virtua Fighter 5 - El Blaze Theme *Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown - EILEEN - Ruins *Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown - VANESSA - Waterfalls *Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown - SARAH BRYANT - Park *Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown - AOI - Shrine *Virtua Fighter 5: Final Showdown - PAI - Stone Forest W *The Walking Dead - Armed with Death *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension/Shake It! - Bamboo(zle) Village *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension/Shake It! - Large Fry Cook-Off *Wario: Master of Disguise - Allergia Gardens *Wario: Master of Disguise - Count Cannoli *Wario: Master of Disguise - Head Honcho Carpaccio *Wario: Master of Disguise - Regular Bosses *Wario World - Clown-a-Round Battle *Wario World - Unithorns Lair *Wild ARMS 2 - Battle Vs Lord Blazer (Rocking Heart Remix) *Wild Guns - Carson City *Wild Guns - Desolation Canyon *Wild Guns - The Kid (Final Boss) *The Wonderful 101 - Jergingha ~ Planet Destruction Form *The World Ends With You - The One Star *The World Ends With You - Someday *The World Ends With You - Emptiness and Happiness *The World Ends With You - Three Minutes Clapping *WWE SmackDown!: Here Comes The Pain - BGM 2 *WWE SmackDown vs. RAW - Andre the Giant entrance theme X *Xenoblade Chronicles - Mechanical Rythmn *Xenoblade Chronicles - Gaur Plains *Xenosaga Episode I - Battle *XCOM: Enemy Unknown - Combat Music 2 Y *Ys Origin - My Lord, Our Brave (Arranged) *Ys Origin - Samsara and Paramnesia *Ys Origin - Tension *Ys I & II - Tension *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - Chop!! *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - The Strongest Foe *Ys: The Oath in Felghana - Valestein Castle *Yoshi's Island - Boss Theme *Yoshi's Island DS - Midboss Madness *Yoshi's Island DS - Windblown Wilderness *Yu-Gi-Oh: Forbidden Memories - Free Duel Theme *Yu Yu Hakushow: Dark Tournament - Stadium Z *Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Pantry Category:Community